cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Dani 2 Dope
Danielle Kenne ( age unknown) is a caw professional wrestler, better known by her ring name Dani 2 Dope. She currentlly wrestles for HWE (Homies Wrestling Entertainment). She is a former HWE and WH champion. Dani is a true veteran of HWE and has won almost every single title in the leagues history. She is a good personal friend with Ian "Vegas" Blair. She is one the HWE originals. She also is married to fellow HWE star Extreme Keene . HWE 2006 Season Dani, a true veteran, was a part of HWE since the leagues origination. Dani's first match was against Gunnie in a Homies Tournoment. Dani would win her first match and fight Steve larkins Jr in round 2. She would beat him and fight Anal Angel in the finals. She would win again and be the winner of the tournoment. Dani then fought Ian Blair at the next Summerslam ppv, but she would suffer her first loss here. Dani would fight Trish Stratus at the Judgement Day ppv, where Dani would win her first womens championship. Dani then took part in the Juggalos vs Legends tournoment, and fought Mankind in round 1.She would beat mankind and advance to round 2, where shed fight Ty, whom shed defeat as well. In the quater finals she fought Jake the Snake Roberts, whom shed pin after a 4-2-Dope. Dani would be eliminated from the tournoment when Ian put her in a sleeper hold and KOed her in the semi finals. In the battle of the homies to crown the first ever Homies 420 champion, Dani 2 Dope made it to the semi finals but was beaten by Juggalo Joe. Dani then fought JJ in a TLC match on Smackdown. At Homiemania, Dani 2 Dope would defend her 420 title against Juggalo Joe and Ian Blair in a steel cage match. Ian would win the match. 2007 Season Dani began this season on a hunt to reclaim her 420 title. She was inserted into a rematch of Homiemania, a steel cage against 420 champ "Air" Blair and Juggalo Joe. She would walk away from the cage match with the 420 title once again. Dani then retained her 420 title agianst the Great Khali on the next raw. Dani then took part in the Womens title tournoment, but lost to Gunnie in the first round. Dani would then fight Jim WTF Waskul at the Homie Slam ppv for the 420 title in a TLC match, where she retained. She then put the title on the line vs Creg Martell in a hardcore match on the following smacdown, where she retained the belt again. Dani once again retained the belt against greg at Homies Nights Main Event. Dani then fought her longtime rival Air Vegas in a 60 minute iron man match for her 420 title. With the pinfalls for both at 21 in the last few seconds, Vegas got in one more pin then dani and didnt submit to her bear hug until the time was called, costing Dani her 420 title. When Ian was taken out by Kratos, the 420 title was vactated. A tournoment was held to crown a new champion. Dani was intered and her first round opponet was Buzzy, whom she defeated. In round 2 she fought Jeff Nitz, who cheated to beat her, winning by count out. Dani then fought Buzzy and a jobber in a triple threat ladder match for the US title. She won her first US title in the match. Dani would then defend her new US title against her husband Dave Keene. She would lose the belt to keene in this match. Dani was dieing without her 420 belt so she won the 6 man battle royale match at Homies Night Main Event in a last chance battle royale for the 420 title match. At Homiemania she failed in beat Jeff Nitz for the 420 title. 2008 Season Coming off a loss to Jeff Nitz at Homiemania, Dani fought and beat the Devil at Homielash. Dani then fought and beat Rey Mysterio on Smackdown. Next up was the King of the Ring Tournoment. Dani beat Jeff Hardy in round 1 with a frog splash and Steve Austin in round 2 with a rollup but was beaten by the Undertaker in the semi finals at Judgement Day. On the next Smackdown, Vegas put his World Heavyweight title on the line against Undertaker and Dani in a triple threat match. After a 4-2-Dope, Dani gained the World Heavyweight Title, tho her regin wouldn't last long. On the next smackdown, she lost it to the Ultimate Ty after Vegas came down and cost her the title. At the Homies Bash, Dani got a rematch for the belt in a steel cage match, which she didnt win. Later that week Joker attacked Dani. The next time on Raw, Dani made a appearence during the hardcore battle, but got chokeslammed through a table by joker. At Homies December to Dismember, Dani won the 420 title from Juggalo Joe in a extreme rules match. Dani would be lucky and draw the #30 spot in the Homies Rumble this year. Ironiclly she was thrown out by her husband. She would be ringside for his match at Homies way out and she even won her match against X-ta-cee. She then retained the 420 title in a classic triple threat match against Juggalo Joe and Jeff Nitz, in what would be the last match for the belt in the leagues history. 2009 Season After the 420 championship was retired, Dani was granted a match for the HWE United States championship. She would defeat Shelton Benjamin and claim her second United states championship. After the Red Skull killed Dani's husband Keene, Dani was pissed and wanted revenge. At the Homies Bash, she fought the red skull in a singles match. After being beat most of the match, the red skull bailed out of the ring and left, being counted out. He taugnted Dani and left the arena. 5 nights later on Smackdown, Dani was coming out to call out red skull but her car was blown up by kroenen, Red Skull's assistent. This lead to Dani recruting her fellow homie and good friend IC champion Juggalo Joe and they fought Opus Maximum at Homie Slam. Despite the large crowd support, Dani and JJ lost and the Red Skull got away again. After the match Dani attacked Red Skull backstage. On the next episode of ECW, Dani lost her US title to Red Skull. Dani then was seen talking to The Crow backstage. Later she attacked Kreoene backstage as well. Dani then entered the WCW title tournoment, which her first round opponet would the Joker. Dani would win the match after the Undertaker tombstoned Joker and lead to dani getting the pin. In round 2 she fought Snooky. He would have his gf and his brother run interference but Dani overcame them also. She would move onto the semi finals against Steve Larkins Jr. After a close match, dani lost after a chokeslam from Jr. Dani then was voted to fight Dave Nitz at Cyber Funday, which shed lose as well. Her luck would soon turn around when she won the World Heavyweight title in a fatel four way ladder match against The Undertaker ©, Nitz, and the Red Skull at Homie Series. She would then retain the title against Nitz at Homies Tribute to the Troops in a inferno match. Dani then came in at #19 in the Homies Rumble but she was thrown out by Ajack. Dani would the defend her WH title against The Ulitmate Ty. She would retain the title with Jim Waskul at ringside. He gave her a warning that shed be fighting him next week. On the next Smackdown Dani defended her title against Jim. She would be double teamed by his twin brother but Shaggy 2 Dope came down to even the odds. This lead to her retaining the title after a 4-2-Dope. At Homies Way Out, Dani beat Anal Avenger. After her match HWE champion Vegas stunnered her and smashed her title in her face. She would return the favor after Vegas' match later that night. This lead to a Championship for Championship match at Homiemania, HWE vs WH. Before Homiemania, Dani teamed with Harley Quinn to fight Vegas and Mrs. Vegas, but Dani lost. During the Womens title match at Homiemania, Dani came down to stop Vegas interfereing. In the main event, Dani 2 Dope fought Vegas in a Championship vs Championship match. Dani would win the HWE title and retain her WH title in the match after she pinned Vegas (Who later turned out to be Mystique). In the middle of the match M wanted the world titles on his show so he had mystique interfere. 2010 Season Dani would be coming off her biggest win in her Homiemania history in the new season. She began the 2010 season as the undisputed HWE/WH champion on smackdown. It didnt come without its problems however. On the first episode of Raw, she would give Vegas a rematch for his HWE title that night, but the match ended in a DQ when Dani's husband Keene came down and hit Vegas with a chair. This fallout continued on Smackdown as Dani took on the debuting MK, whom she defeated. After the match she confronted her "revived" husband Keene, only to be interrupted by Vegas. M then came out to announce these three would meet in a triple threat Hell in a Cell match for the HWE title at Homielash. On the next raw Dani would team with her husband against Vegas and IC champion Ajack, where Vegas and Ajack won. At Homielash, Dani 2 Dope lost the HWE title to Vegas in the triple threat Hell in a cell match also involving Keene. During this match Dani suffered a knee injury that would keep her out of action for the next month and a half. She would re-appear on a episode of Raw, interuppting a HWE title contract signing between Keene and Vegas. This lead to a triple threat match between the three later that night. Keene would end up winning the match, making his own wife tap to his crossface. At Homies Judgement, Dani defended her WH title against Kroenen after pissing off M. Dani would easily retain her title but was jumped by the Red Skull and M after the match. Dani would then come down to the ring after The Red Skulls match on the next smackdown. Dani and Skull would fight until Z came down to aid the skull, ending up in Dani getting double teamed. At the Homies Bash ppv, Dani 2 Dope defended her WH title against Red Skull in a steel cage match. Dani would be getting beat badly until her husband Keene climbed the cage and held off Red Skull long enough for Dani to escape the cage and retain her championship.Dani would then sit ringside on the next smackdown during the #1 contenders match between Red Skull, J, and Keene. J would end up winning the match and taunt D2D from the ring. At the Homie Slam ppv, Dani 2 Dope would lose the WH title to J in a hard fought bout, ending her 8 month reign with the belt. At the HWE Draft, Dani 2 Dope was drafted to Raw by Vegas when he defeated Red Skull. On the next smackdown, Dani 2 Dope took part in a draft pick match against ECW champion Kore and Unified tag champion TMO. She would come up short in the match. At Homie Series, Dani challenged for her first IC championship when she fought then champion Ajack. She would lose the match after Ajack possumed pinned her. After she nailed Akaya, Ajacks manager, with a DDT for costing her the pin. Later that night, Dani witnessed the Juggalo Army leader JJ get betrayed by Harley and helped weel him out of the arena on a streacher. Dani would the enter the Homies Rumble at #25. However she was thrown out by Cedric the Dealer. Following this Dani was in a match against fellow Homies original Steve Larkins Jr at Homies Way Out for a spot in the 6 man Hell in a cell match for the HWE title at Hoimemania. Dani would the match after a RKO to Steve. Dani then took part in the 6 man main event at Homiemania, but sadly was eliminated first of the 6 competetors. After the match she found her husband Keene knocked out backstage. 2011 Season Dani began this season on raw. She made her first apperence during a fight between Raw's two other divas, Natasha and Harley Quinn. She made her precense known, dilivering a 4-2-dope to Harley. This set these three up for a triple threat match at Homielash to crown the first Diva's champion. Dani would win her first ever Diva's championship here after a 4-2-dope on Harley. Following this, Dani was on commentary when Harley confronted Stephine McMahon on Raw. When Harley was about to attack Steph, Dani entered the ring and attacked Harley. Officals arrested Harley and Dani was thanked by Steph. At Homies TLFC, Dani defended her Diva's title against Harley in a Extreme Rules match, which she narrowlly won and retained her title. Dani would take a break for a few months then return at Ragging Rights to accompany her fellow Juggalo and friend Juggalo Joe in his match against J. After J insulted both of them Dani hit him with her signiture moves, setting up JJ for the win. Dani would then take part in M's Kombat. Her first round opponets whould be Red Skull and Sub Zero. She would lose the match after Red Skull pinned Sub Zero. After the finals of the tournoment concluded, Dani 2 Dope was seen kissing someone in a red jacket, who many believe is her husband Keene, who has been missing since 2010. At Homieslam, Dani called out Mystique, whom she defeated after a 4-2-Dope. On the WCW episode before Night of Chumpions, D2D was threatned by Grand Disciple. Her husband, Keene, came to her rescue, also vengful for what GD had done to him. At Night of Chumpions, Dani was challenged by then Women's Champion Harly Quinn to a title vs title match at Homiemania. At Homiemania, Dani once again made history, defeating Harley and unifiying the Womens and Diva titles. Later that night, Dani accompined her husband Keene to the ring during his match with the Grand Disciple. Dani made it her business to interfere in the match and attack Disciple. Keene warned her about interfering to much which backfired on both of them, as GD retained his belt and threw Dani through a table. Dani recovered and rejoined her husband in the battle against the Disciple following a tag match between TNT and 30/30-150 where Disciple attacked Vegas and Junior. Finishers and Signitures *'4-2-Dope '(619) *'Juggalete Slam '(F-5) Championships and Accomplishments HWE *HWE Champion ( 1 time) *HWE World Heavyweight Champion ( 2 time) *HWE Diva's Champ (1 time, current) *HWE Women's Champion (2 time, current) *HWE 420 Champion (3 time) *HWE Hall of Fame (class of 2010) *HWE United States Champion (2 time) *HWE Slammie award winner - Face of the Year (2012) Category:CAW Category:Template Category:HWE Category:Diva